


The Train to Hogwarts

by Magic_of_Writing



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Just a little bit of both, Platform 9 3/4, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_of_Writing/pseuds/Magic_of_Writing
Summary: During second year, Harry and Ron took Mr. Weasley's flying car to get to Hogwarts.But what about Hermione?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873045
Kudos: 7





	The Train to Hogwarts

Hermione was excited to go back to school. She usually was, but this year will be her second year at Hogwarts, a  _ magic _ school! She even managed to make a couple of friends, and she was excited to meet up with them on the train. She had loads of fun with her family over the summer, and she learned so much from this year’s textbooks. Hermione couldn’t wait to tell Harry and Ron about it all.

Hermione waved one last time to her parents before she climbed aboard the train. She walked through the compartments, her excitement growing. As she passed by each compartment, she made a list of things that she wanted to tell the boys about. She could talk about the trip to the beach, her trip overseas, or maybe even her visit with her aunts, uncles, and cousins. . . .

Before she knew it, she reached the end of the train without finding either Harry or Ron.  _ Maybe they aren’t on the train yet. _ Hermione nodded to herself; of course, they probably were just running a little behind. She didn’t remember seeing any of the Weasleys on the platform. Once she found an empty compartment, Hermione put her luggage away and sat down with a book, planning to read until Ron and Harry found her.

\---------------

The train’s whistle blew, signaling that it was about to leave, however there still wasn’t any sign of Ron or Harry. Hermione frowned.  _ Where are they? Shouldn’t they be somewhere on the train? Maybe they just haven’t found me yet. _ Hermione continued reading, hoping the boys just got a little lost.

But after a few minutes of silence, Hermione caved. She put her book away and left her compartment in hopes that she could find Harry and Ron so they could join her. However, a thought invaded her head before she could leave on her search.  _ What if they just don’t want to sit with you? Do they even consider you friends? _ If Ron and Harry didn’t find her by now, then it was likely that they purposely skipped over her.

Hermione didn’t know what to think about this. Some would think that trying to get the Sorcerer’s Stone together would’ve been enough to qualify the three of them as friends, but apparently not. They even managed to find each other in Diagon Alley to buy school supplies, not to mention the letters that she sent to the two of them.

This would've been the first year that Hermione started the school year with friends, as most people found her annoying and arrogant. She went back inside her compartment to continue reading. Books were always there for her, especially when friends end up disappointing you.

Before Hermione could pick up the book, however, the compartment door opened. “Do you mind if I sit here?” It was Neville; Hermione remembered helping him find his toad on the train last year.

“Oh, of course. There’s plenty of room,” Hermione answered. She saw an opportunity when Neville came up to her compartment. If Harry and Ron weren’t going to stick with her as friends, then maybe she could make some new ones. Hermione put her book away as Neville sat down across from her.

“Thanks,” he said. “My gran and I were a little late because I forgot to pack one of my textbooks.”

Hermione grinned. “Really? Aren’t the textbooks fascinating this year? I’ve been reading them over break, and I find them quite interesting.” Hermione continued to rant about the books that she read and all of the things she learned while Neville listened.

After conversing about the textbooks (which Neville had yet to read), they continued to chat about the things they did over break.  _ Well, even if Harry and Ron don’t want to be my friend, _ Hermione thought,  _ then at least Neville will listen, and maybe even be my friend. _


End file.
